


Home

by HeavenLea27



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenLea27/pseuds/HeavenLea27
Summary: A short piece I had in my head for a while, based around a picture I saw. At some point may become a full story





	Home

_HOME_

He walks toward me slowly; a man on a mission. A lopsided grin and a come hither twinkle in his eye propose a hint of playfulness, something very contrary to the overall image of the bad boy he prefers to convey.

This man is the very definition of a walking contradiction – the rough and ready biker boy from the wrong side of the tracks, who is really gentleness personified. Underneath the dirt, leather and tattoos beat a heart as big as all out-doors.

He is nearer now and my heart beat kicks up a notch, telling me to go to him. My brain has other ideas and tells me to run the other way, quickly as possible. My feet ignore both, thinking ‘fuck you’ and stay planted firmly where they are. The closer he gets to me the more trouble I realize I am in as the lust starts to build.

I shouldn’t feel this way; I know it’s wrong. Perhaps that’s why I stay. We are too different in all the ways that count for us to end up together, to have a happy ending and yet I can’t help but hold out a glimmer of hope. I have seen a side of him he likes to pretend isn’t there and it was the side that lit the spark to that glimmer.

He is close enough to touch now and the very thought sends chills through me. His appearance suggests he hasn’t seen water in well over a week but I know this isn’t true. Sure, his jeans and t-shirt are dusty from his ride, his leather jacket has seen better times and his hair, well his hair is in need of a damn good cut and or combing but he is close enough for me to smell the scent of my apricot shampoo. This aroma mixed with his natural maleness and a hint of woodsy aftershave is a heady combination.

He reaches for me and I can feel the spark even before skin touches skin. How is it a man I have known less than three days can have this affect on me? I wasn’t that girl; the one who fell in love at first sight. Was this even love that I was feeling? Lust, yes; god yes; but love? Surely not.

Perhaps it was only the emotion of the tragedy that had brought us together to start with. The loss of my brother and his best friend saw us unite in our grief, reaching for each other in a way that allowed for comfort for us both. Some would suggest that it was sex for sex sake and yet we knew different.

I am fully embraced in his arms now and my desire is palpable although the overriding sense I actually have is one of being safe. He is most definitely a bad boy and could hurt me in ways I would never dream of but as he cradles me, I feel like nothing could be further from the truth.

It’s a feeling I never want to lose and so I embrace him, holding on tight for fear that if I do let go, I will be losing more than just physical contact. It will end up being what it’s meant to be but in this moment, it feels like home and that is enough for me.

~*~*~


End file.
